Circle of Life
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Aquello que empezó como una tontería, quizá sea el mejor recuerdo que puedan tener después. A veces crecer es doloroso, pero cuando lo haces con amigos no hay nada mejor. AU. Multipairing.


**Pareja/Personajes:** Clan rojo, Clan azul.

**Fandom: **[K]

**Advertencia:** Pseudo Au, donde nadie muere y nada duele -okno. Posible Ooc. que lo haya hecho yo ya debería ser suficiente advertencia.

**Disclaimer:** Nada en este universo me pertenece.

**Nota: **Este _fic_ nació por mi necesidad de fanfics de más parejas, además del clásico _Sarumi_ y _Mikorei. _Serán oneshots, posiblemente autoconclusivos sobre la vida de estos muchachos en sus años de escuela, nada del otro mundo. OTL

****Escritos desde el punto de vista de un personaje diferente en cada capítulo.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Something New**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kusanagi se desplomó sobre la silla que estaba frente al mostrador, sin nada realmente importante rondando su mente. El único sonido de fondo era el incesante repiqueteo del agua contra el cristal.

En momentos como esos tenía ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, manía que había comenzado a adoptar hacía tan solo unos meses; Totsuka alguna vez le había reprochado que eso no era bueno para su salud, pero como sólo era uno de vez en cuando dudaba que realmente pudiera hacerle daño.

Lástima que estuviera dentro de la escuela, allí no podía hacer realmente nada por aplacar sus ansias.

Estiró sus muy cansados músculos y su mirada se paseó por el salón, completamente vacío a excepción de un destartalado sofá, la misma silla que usaba, un mostrador completamente vacío que de seguro había servido para guardar documentos del antiguo club que allí se ubicaba… y las miles de tonterías que Totsuka solía ocupar para sus pasatiempos. De verdad, ese chico necesitaba ser un poco más ordenado.

—Ah… ¿por qué rayos acepté esta ridícula idea?

Hablar consigo mismo no era algo común, pero podía hacer una excepción por estar así de frustrado, Mikoto y él ya estaban en el segundo año de preparatoria, necesitaban los puntos que dejaba participar en actividades extracurriculares como un club, pero el muchacho pelirrojo no se veía realmente interesado en alguno en particular –podría decir lo mismo por él.

_¡Podemos hacer uno nosotros mismos!_ Había sido la _brillante_ idea de ya mentado anteriormente Totsuka, quien no era nadie más ni menos que algo así como el _acosador_ de Mikoto desde su primer año, en aquel entonces el joven Tatara era estudiante senior de secundaria, y ahora había acudido a la misma escuela que ellos.

Ese chico era bastante animoso, y no es que le molestase su compañía. Debía admitir que a veces era incluso divertido escucharlo decir alguna extraña ocurrencia. Pero sabía que a Mikoto no le gustaban los alborotos, lo que era sin duda la materialización de ese muchacho, por eso se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria había soltado un bufido y asentido sin mediar alguna otra palabra.

Acaso… ¿de verdad estaría de acuerdo?

Y ahora, apenas dos meses después, y tras un mar de papeleo del cual él había tenido que encargarse –maldeciría a ese par lo que le quedaban de días- tenían esa pequeña y vacía sala que al parecer ya nadie necesitaba, para poder crear su club de… de…_ de lo que sea que ese loco tuviera en mente._

El tiempo pasaba inclemente y Seri, por muy _amiga_ suya que fuera no sería clemente si no terminaba de llenar todas las formas necesarias para su intento de club, malditos del comité escolar y su líder Munakata, eran realmente espartanos cuando se lo proponían.

La puerta se abrió de repente, disipando su negra nube de pensamientos, Mikoto y su clásica aura taciturna entraron al salón seguidos por un dicharachero Tatara que no paraba de hablar con su_ Rey_- extraño apodo por el cual le llamaba- de nimiedades.

El sonido de los cojines hundiéndose por el peso extra le hizo sonreír, aquello era por demás trabajoso y molesto –y juraba por Dios que estaba seguro ese par le harían hacer lo que faltaba de papeleo también a él, además de que necesitaban un par de miembros más…- pero por ver el semblante más vivo de su amigo.

Quien, aunque aún tuviera esa expresión de perpetua neutralidad bañando su rostro, él sabía que en su fuero más interno las llamas de eso llamado amistad comenzaban a arder de nuevo.

Haría lo que fuera, aún someterse a los abusos de Seri por su impuntualidad con los papeles.

Sonrió lánguidamente y estiró su mano hasta su abandonado maletín, que descansaba completamente olvidado en el pie de la silla, logrando extraer un par de hojas escritas con su impecable caligrafía.

—_Homra—_susurró observando el tan curioso nombre que habían decidido ponerse, otra vez la voz de Seri reprochándole que ese no era nombre para un club inundó sus sentidos—Esto podría ser divertido.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

Ah, Kusanagi tu vida no es fácil -?- o así lo veo yo. En el siguiente, Seri presiona, la necesidad de nuevos miembros es imperiosa. "_Bad luck Bandou" _es más que un simple apodo.


End file.
